


Ticklish, eh?

by elsannalover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannalover/pseuds/elsannalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about a very ticklish Anna. Just yet another fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish, eh?

It had been all day since Elsa had seen Anna. She had, regrettably, had to cancel lunch with her younger sister because she had been up to her eyeballs in paperwork, not to mention she had several meetings. Now, though, it was the evening, and they could finally spend some time together.

The pair had come into a ritual where they would eat lunch together, and occasionally dinner if Elsa had the time, and then meet each other in Elsa’s room. So, when Elsa returned to her room, she was surprised when Anna was nowhere to be found. She looked around the room, and quickly realized that the books she had been reading Anna every night were now gone from the bed. “Not again,” she mumbled, only half annoyed with the redhead. 

When they were little, Anna had taken to stealing Elsa’s stuff if they fought or if she made her mad, that way the older girl would have to come find her; and a game of chase would ensue. Lately she had been doing it again. With a grin on her face, Elsa turned around to search for her sister.

It took her about 15 minutes until she found her sister in the kitchen, the books tucked under her arm while she sneaked a bit of icing off a cake the servants were preparing, swiping her finger down the side and then popping it in her mouth. Elsa realized that she found the sight of her sister quite attractive and shook her head as if she could visibly shake away the thought.

She started towards her sister, who saw her, squealed, and abruptly took off running. Through the halls they went, Anna running from the blonde, but Elsa’s legs were longer and before too long she caught up with Anna, snaring one arm around her waist and the other grabbing her wrist, spinning her around so that she was facing her.

Anna’s face was tinged pink from the running, and strands of her hair hung around her face as she panted. Elsa grinned down at her, and Anna couldn’t help but smile back up at her. Elsa let go of her wrist, but kept her hand around her waist. “Why didn’t you come to lunch today?” Anna asked her, frowning slightly. “You didn’t even come tell me you were busy. You sent a servant.”

Elsa let go of her fully now, bringing her hands together at her waist, wringing them together. “I wanted to Anna, but I was in the middle of a meeting. I’m sorry.” 

Anna nodded after a few seconds. “Fine. But you’re free now?” 

Elsa smiled again at the enthusiasm in her voice. “Oh yes, but you aren’t off the hook for taking my stuff!” 

Anna squealed as Elsa’s cool hands closed around her sides tickling her. She batted her hands away with a squeal, laughing. But Elsa didn’t let up and continued, her hands moving up and down her sides. But then finally, she relented, and Anna’s head fell back as she gasped for breath. Finally she looked back at Elsa again- Elsa, whose face was inches away from her. 

Her breathing slowed down as her heart race sped up, and Anna realized Elsa’s hands were still resting on her sides. After a few moments, Elsa pulled her closer, so that their noses were almost touching. “Hi.” Anna said shyly, her cheeks growing pink.

And unable to resist, the sisters leaned their heads forward at the same time, kissing each other with a lust neither of them had known the other felt. Elsa pushed Anna up against the wall, kissing her harder. The books fell out of Anna’s hands, now forgotten as she brought one of her hands up to tangle in Elsa’s blonde hair, the other resting low on her back. Elsa’s hands were both still on Anna’s side, but she slowly moved one up, tracing Anna’s low cut collar before dipping lower and cupping her breast. Anna arched forward, feeling a need to be touched more. Her hand trailed down to Elsa’s bum, and she grabbed it as she went on her tiptoes and deepened her kiss with Elsa. Finally, breathless, Elsa broke off the kiss, leaning her forehead against Anna’s for a second before pulling away. 

”Let’s uh…. Go back to the room now.” Elsa said, bringing Anna back to reality about their surroundings. Anna reached up to kiss Elsa one more time before whispering in her ear, “Catch me if you can!” Then she ran off in the direction of the bedroom, leaving Elsa to run after her.


End file.
